


You Light The World For Me

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, luz doesn't know how to not blurt out her feelings <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: Luz is acting weirder than usual, and Amity's determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 364





	You Light The World For Me

**Author's Note:**

> ty to blu and her dad for helping my spanish-class-failing dumbass w/ the literal one line of spanish

“Luz, are you okay?” 

Luz’s eyes shot up from her place at the cafeteria table. She paused in consideration, then threw her hands in the air. “I THINK I’M GONNA EXPLODE.” before promptly falling backwards off the bench, onto the floor. 

Willow, Gus, and the person who asked, Amity, were all staring at her. Luz laughed, and climbed back onto her seat. “No, I’m fine.” 

Willow and Gus exchanged looks, Amity raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem fine.” She noted, taking in Luz’s shaking like she was about to word-vomit a bunch of feelings out. Maybe she was, knowing Luz. She probably was. 

“Luz is having anxiety about her crush.” Gus explained, before letting out a groan as Willow smacked him with a vine. “What? It’s fine to tell people she  _ has  _ a crush. I just can’t say who  _ she _ is.” He paused, mulling over his words. “Oops.”

“ _ Augustus. _ ” Willow scolded him. Luz’s head was in her arms, and she looked about ready to die on the spot.

Amity found the entire situation amusing, so she chuckled, and it seemed to break Luz out of her trance. The human gave her a lopsided grin and turned to Willow. “Let him live, I forgive him. As long as he doesn’t say anything else.” Luz said. 

Amity glanced back at her friends, who were obviously not paying attention to the fact she was over here. So maybe they’d continue not to notice if Amity sat in the empty bench spot across from the trio in the cafeteria. Luz quirked an eyebrow and gave her a smug grin. Amity rolled her eyes. “So, human. Who is it?” 

“This is why Gus shouldn’t have said anything.” Willow spoke under her breath. 

“Guys, I can’t do it.” Luz muttered. “I can’t. I’m gonna drop dead.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” Amity asked, then quickly added. “I don’t mean that in a rude way.”

“Luz has apparently  _ always  _ told her crushes that she liked them like, at most a week after she figured it out. She’s really determined to not do that again.” Gus said, patting Luz on the back. “Luz, hang in there.” 

“Why?” Amity tilted her head. Luz looked like she wanted to shrink away. 

“Okay,” Luz said finally. “I can speak for myself.” 

“If you do, you’re going to blurt out that you-” Gus was interrupted by Willow, pushing him off his seat with another vine. 

“Gus, please be quiet.” Willow sighed. 

“Got it.” Gus made a zipping-shut motion over his mouth, then gave a thumbs up. 

Luz grinned at them, before turning towards Amity’s direction.  _ Towards _ , not  _ in _ , because Luz still wouldn’t look at her. “I usually rush into crushes too enthusiastically and get shut down. I just don’t want to do that this time. I don’t like keeping things from people though.” 

Amity considered her for a moment. She accepted the answer, because Luz looked super genuine and- and even a bit guilty? A frown tugged at her lips. Luz liked someone? It felt like the fact hadn’t really settled in until now. Amity glanced around the cafeteria- who here could Luz like? Did they- wait, Gus said she, right? Did she like Luz back? Amity’s friends were staring at her now, but for once the eyes didn’t seem to cause Amity’s anxiety to spike up.

No, Amity’s anxiety was spiking ever since she really processed that Luz Noceda actually was interested in someone. Someone who was probably interested in Luz back, because who wouldn’t be? Luz was unlike anyone else in the Boiling Isles, quite literally one of a kind. She was sweet, funny, hardworking and bold. She was every good thing mixed into one. That was Luz Noceda. 

“Amity?” 

“Huh?” Amity’s eyes snapped back towards Luz. She realized she’d gotten lost for a second there. “Sorry, I-” She paused. “I think you should just go for it, Luz. Anyone would be lucky to have you. You’re kind, smart, funny, and determined. You care about everyone around you. You’re an amazing person, if they don’t see that, they’re blind.” She stopped, before throwing in an “Or whatever.” Y’know, just for good measure. 

Luz, once again, looked like she was about to explode. “OkaythanksforthegoodtalkAmityIgottagonowbye!” and with that she was up and gone, dashing out of the cafeteria. Amity looked towards Willow and Gus. Willow shrugged. Gus was still sitting on the floor, squinting.

“Luz left her bag.” Was all he said. Then, his eyes lit up, and him and WIllow exchanged a silent conversation. He jumped up. “You should bring it to her, Amity!” 

Amity frowned. “Sure.” She took the backpack, and went to head out, hoping she’d just be able to somehow track down Luz. She felt Willow tap her on the shoulder.

“Don’t get messed up about Luz, she’s struggling.” Willow smiled gently. Amity gave her a stiff nod, then left the cafeteria. 

* * *

“ _ Soy pendeja- _ ” Luz took a deep breath. “I can’t believe I just ran away like that- Okay, this is fine, Luz. This is fine! It’s just- Amity heckin’ Blight just called you smart- and funny- and- ahh!” Luz squealed, sliding against the door of the storage closet, hiding her face in her hands. “You can do this. You’re Luz Noceda, the human, witch in training, number one Azura fan. You can do this. You can-” There was a knock.

“I can’t do this.” Luz yelped, scrambling to the opposite side of the closet. The door opened, and there was Amity, and Luz wanted to scream. 

“You uh, left your bag. I was looking for you and- and I heard whispering in here.” Amity stated. 

“Uh, did you hear what the whispering was about?” Luz asked, standing up. Her fingers brushed over Amity’s as she went to take her bag, and she felt that screaming feeling again. 

“Not really,” Amity admitted, and from her calm expression Luz could tell she meant it. “Why? Were you talking out loud to yourself about your secret crush?” There was an amused tilt to her voice, and all Luz could offer was a timid smile.

“Something like that. You really think I should just tell her?” Luz asked, gripping her bag tight in her arms. 

“If you want. You shouldn’t keep your feelings bottled up. Knowing you it’s gonna lead to an  _ actual  _ explosion.” Amity laughed. 

“Thank you, Amity.” Luz spoke softly, gently squeezing Amity’s wrist. “Thank you.” 

Amity glanced down at Luz’s hand. “Uh, no problem, Luz. I know you can do it, you’re the bravest person I know.” She offered Luz a calm smile, before walking out. 

Luz blinked, took a look around, then grinned. “Guess it’s time to leave the closet.” She chuckled at her own joke, and then ran out, not caring where she went. Only hoping that in a few hours from now, Amity would be exactly where Luz hopes she will. 

* * *

_ 'Luz has a crush on someone in Hexside. That shouldn’t upset me as much as it does, right? I mean, it doesn’t upset me. I’m fine with it, obviously. Why is it any of my business? I’m just uneasy, maybe I don’t want her to get hurt. She is my friend after all, right? If whoever she likes for some reason doesn’t return her feelings, I’ll be there to support her. That’s what friends do, I think. I ran through all the possibilities in my mind- why I might be feeling weird about it- and I can’t seem to find a reason. Am I afraid Luz will get hurt? Am I afraid that she’ll stop hanging out with me? Do I'  _

Amity heard a knock from behind her and hastily shoved her diary to the side, throwing a pillow on top of it in an attempt to hide it, then grabbed a random book off the shelf next to her and pretended to read it. 

“Hello?” A quiet voice came through the hidden passageway. “It’s Luz- no ones around, can I come in? Amity?” 

Amity’s eyebrows raised. So it was the human. “Yea.” She called out, as quiet as she could, given the fact it was still a library. There was a shifting noise as the bookshelf that camouflaged her little hideaway moved to the side. It revealed Luz, no longer in her Hexside cowl. Now she stood in her normal casual wear. 

“Heyyy Amity!” Luz greeted, shutting the bookshelf behind her. “Wanna hangout? Whatcha reading?” 

Amity closed the book she had open, realizing she never actually stopped to look at it. “ _ The Oblivious Witch With the Golden Eyes. _ ” She squinted as she scanned the cover. Then, she turned her head towards Luz. “What happened with your crush? You explode?” She joked, and amused tilt to her voice. 

“Oh! No” Luz chuckled, then immediately grew nervous. “I, uh, didn’t tell her yet.” 

“Aw, why not?” Amity asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Took me a while to run into her.” Luz said, scratching the back of her neck.

“What happened when you did?” 

Luz was silent for a while, and a million possibilities swarmed Amity’s head. 

“Well,” She finally began. “I’ll get back to you in about five minutes when I find out?” She joked weakly. Amity still didn’t get it.

“What?” 

“You know what,” Luz began, smiling. “Nevermind. I’m just gonna- I’m gonna go. I have to get back to The Owl House anyways, Eda’s probably making something. Bye!” She walked over to the bookshelf. “Ah, where’s the lever to open this thi- here it is, I think, wait, nope, that’s not it. Sorry. Uhm,”

By her standards, it took way too long for Amity to put the pieces together. But when she did she got out of her chair and sprinted across the room for Luz’s arm. “Wait, don’t leave, please.” 

Luz paused, turning around, and her eyes darted down to Amity’s hand wrapped around her wrist. She didn’t speak, but looked up, meeting Amity’s eyes with the guiltiest look the witch had ever seen from her. 

“Who is it?” Amity asked. Something inside the witch told her she already knew the answer.

Luz frowned, and looked down. “You.” Then, a second later, she stiffened before frantically pulling her arm out of Amity’s grip. “Sorry! Sorry! Gosh, I’m sorry- I’mgonnagobye.” 

“No! Wait! Luz, I’m not mad- can you just listen for a second?!” Amity raised her voice, then remembered where they were and quieted down. “Sorry, I just- please, stop running. You’ve opened up to me so many times- just let me open up to you, for once.” 

Luz looked at her, contemplation clear on her face. “Okay.” She said finally, softening.

“I don’t- I’m not good at figuring myself out, and I never let anyone else do it for me. So I don’t know. I don’t have a clear answer but- but I’m not  _ mad _ . I’d never be mad. I just felt weird, when you said you had a crush on someone, but it never really occurred to me that person could be me?” Amity struggled for words. “What I’m saying is, I think I do, too. But I don’t know for sure. Can I- can I get back to you? When I figure it out?” 

Luz’s eyebrows shot up, and her eyes widened in surprise. “O-okay! Yea! YEA!” She suddenly got a lot more excited. “Yea! Thank you, Amity. For not hating me. Thank you.” She grinned. “I’m sorry, it’s been really hard keeping this in, and I just- haha. Okay. Yea. Thank you.” Luz took a deep breath to calm down. 

“Cool.” Amity smiled.

“Cool.” Luz mirrored, her neverending grin only growing wider. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow is Azura Book Club day, if I remember correctly.” Amity smiled. “I’ll see you there, Luz.” 

“Yea. Yea! Okay!” Luz backed into the bookshelf-door. “Uh, how do I ope-” Suddenly, it slid to the side, and Luz fell onto her back.    
  


“Sorry.” Amity chuckled, her hand moving away from a switch.

“No prob, bob!” Luz said, standing up and dusting off her shorts. “Bye, Amity!” She smiled, running off. 

Amity grinned, watching the bookshelf shut behind the human. Then, she wandered over to where she hid her diary, finding the page she left up. She picked up a quill.

_ 'I did say whoever she liked would be a fool not to like her back.' _

* * *

A week later Luz got a letter. 

_ 'Wanna go on a date? I’m not good at this. _

_ [ ] Yes  _

_ [ ] No _

_ -A.B.' _

Needless to say, Luz checked  _ yes. _

  
  



End file.
